As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems may utilize remote management cards to manage communications with other computing resources. Remote management cards may incorporate so-called virtual media to allow a user to access files stored on another server or component. However, remote management cards typically require an associated server to include a browser and other server side software in order to access the virtual media. Currently available systems are generally user directed, requiring a user or administrator to initiate a connection with the remote management card and initiate the access to the virtual media. Present systems and methods for accessing virtual media present several drawbacks as they require user or administrator involvement. When managing multiple servers, requiring a remote administrator to initiate the access of the virtual media can require a significant amount of administrator time which may disadvantageously limit the utilization of virtual media.